Tipuri de personalitate
Extrovertit sau introvertit? Fire practică sau teoretică? Fire logică sau senzitivă? Spontan sau calculat? Tipurile de personalitate Extrovertit + Practic + Logic + Spontan --> Omul de acţiune energic Extrovertit + Practic + Logic + Calculat --> Realistul hotărât Extrovertit + Practic + Senzitiv + Spontan --> Omul de acţiune relaxat Extrovertit + Practic + Senzitiv + Calculat --> Realistul social Extrovertit + Teoretic + Logic + Spontan --> Gânditorul inovativ Extrovertit + Teoretic + Logic + Calculat --> Gânditorul ambiţios Extrovertit + Teoretic + Senzitiv + Spontan --> Idealistul spontan Extrovertit + Teoretic + Senzitiv + Calculat --> Idealistul implicat Introvertit + Practic + Logic + Spontan --> Omul de acţiune individualist Introvertit + Practic + Logic + Calculat --> Realistul de încredere Introvertit + Practic + Senzitiv + Spontan --> Omul de acţiune sensibil Introvertit + Practic + Senzitiv + Calculat --> Realistul blajin Introvertit + Teoretic + Logic + Spontan --> Gânditorul analitic Introvertit + Teoretic + Logic + Calculat --> Gânditorul independent Introvertit + Teoretic + Senzitiv + Spontan --> Idealistul visător Introvertit + Teoretic + Senzitiv + Calculat --> Idealistul armonic Omul de acţiune energic Omul de acţiune energic este o personalitate spontană şi veselă. Este şarmant, plin de energie şi un om de acţiune. Îşi păstrează capul limpede şi privirea de ansamblu şi în situaţii dificile. Datorită acestor calităţi, are un deosebit talent de a soluţiona problemele, la care alţii apelează frecvent. Capacitatea sa de a asimila şi procesa informaţii este colosală. Are o excepţională capacitate de observaţie şi faţă de persoanele din jur, precum şi o intuiţie deosebită. Este ager, spiritual, inteligent şi are un talent înnăscut de a-i convinge pe ceilalţi de punctul său de vedere. Omul de acţiune energic trăieşte ancorat în realitate şi decide în mod spontan, de la o clipă la alta. Îi place să stea împreună cu alte persoane şi este în societate o persoană plină de viaţă, amuzantă şi senzuală. Pentru el, nu este o problemă să fie centrul efervescent al unei petreceri şi este o gazdă bună, generoasă şi abilă. Acestui tip de personalitate nu îi stă în fire să se gândească prea mult la consecinţe: asimilează rapid toate informaţiile relevante, ia o decizie pragmatică, pe care o implementează apoi plin de elan. Dacă ulterior aceasta se dovedeşte a fi falsă, lucrurile mai pot fi schimbate. Acest tip de personalitate este atras irezistibil de acţiune şi distracţie. Are nevoie de aceşti stimuli - pe cât posibil împreună cu alte persoane. Mulţi reprezentanţi ai acestui tip de personalitate au hobby-uri periculoase sau practică sporturi extreme, punându-se în mod conştient în situaţii periculoase. Omul de acţiune energic caută şi în viaţa profesională în special distracţia şi diversitatea. Rutina, siguranţa şi predictibilitatea îl plictisesc cumplit. Crizele constituie pentru el elixirul vieţii şi îi accentuează punctele forte. Reacţionează flexibil şi eficient în faţa unor noi provocări şi extrage din încrederea în sine de nezdruncinat credinţa că poate depăşi orice dificultate. Preferă activităţile practice, la finalul cărora se află un rezultat vizibil, în comparaţie cu domeniile teoretice de activitate. Discuţiile interminabile cu angajaţii îl irită rapid, iar pentru subtilităţile interumane îi lipseşte răbdarea. El spune cum trebuie făcute lucrurile şi asta este! Omul de acţiune energic face parte dintre oamenii de acţiune extrovertiţi. Ai un talent excepţional de a-i observa pe ceilalţi şi de a le intui motivaţiile, înaintea lor. De aici rezultă capacitatea ta de a evalua rapid şi corect persoana pe care o ai în faţă şi de a o aborda în mod adecvat. În plus, îţi place să fii împreună cu alţi oameni; nu ţi-ar plăcea deloc să lucrezi singur într-o cămăruţă retrasă. Din aceste motive, cel mai bine te simţi în mijlocul unei echipe. Interacţiunea cu alţi oameni, comunicarea, discuţiile şi cât mai multă acţiune constituie pentru tine elixirul vieţii. Pe acest plan se află şi una dintre cele mai importante talente ale tale: eşti un diplomat excepţional şi un maestru al negocierilor, în special atunci când este vorba de a câştiga adepţi pentru ideile tale sau când vrei să „vinzi” ceva – atât în sens concret, cât şi figurat. Dacă ai dori, ai fi cu siguranţă unul dintre acele tipuri de personalitate care ar putea să-i manipuleze cel mai bine pe ceilalţi în favoarea scopurilor sale, deoarece eşti atât de elocvent, fermecător, convingător şi carismatic. Însă eşti în mod nativ mult prea direct şi deschis pentru a vrea să-i păcăleşti pe ceilalţi, iar orice fel de intrigă îţi este străină şi detestabilă. Observi atent mediul în care te afli şi percepi chiar şi cele mai mici modificări. Nu îţi prea scapă nimic esenţial, deoarece întotdeauna abordezi orice situaţie cu curiozitate şi interes. Ai o memorie legendară pentru detalii şi informaţii concrete; absorbi asemenea unui burete tot ceea ce îţi atrage atenţia şi stochezi aceste informaţii pentru a le utiliza ulterior. După cum am mai amintit, înainte de a lua o decizie sau de a aborda un proiect, uneori nu petreci timpul necesar pentru a-ţi cerceta temeinic memoria. Asta nu înseamnă însă că treci cu vederea anumite aspecte – uneori însă eşti atât de grăbit să treci la acţiune, încât nu mai ai răbdare să analizezi detaliile. Realistul hotărât Realistului hotărât îi place să îşi asume responsabilitatea şi salută provocările. Este o personalitate stabilă şi de încredere. Contactele exterioare sunt pentru el foarte importante; este sociabil şi dornic să întreprindă ceva. Este un organizator excepţional, apreciază când lucrurile sunt rezolvate în mod conform şi la timp, şi poate deveni rapid nerăbdător atunci când alţii nu sunt la fel de conştiincioşi, ordonaţi şi responsabili. Preferă activităţile structurate, unde rezultatele sunt vizibile rapid, şi mai puţin procesele abstracte, de durată. Rutina nu reprezintă pentru el o problemă, atâta timp cât serveşte eficienţei. În schimb, nu apreciază deloc aspectele neprevăzute şi imprevizibile, care deranjează planificarea sa atentă. Atunci când se implică într-un lucru, o face cu dedicaţie şi este dispus inclusiv la sacrificii. Realistul hotărât nu evită conflictele şi critica, ci se confruntă cu ele şi caută soluţii. Deoarece nu acceptă greşelile şi deficienţele celorlalţi şi critică adesea direct şi rapid, uneori îi deranjează pe cei din jurul său, în special atunci când temperamentul îl face impulsiv şi trage concluzii pripite. Datorită simţului său dezvoltat de dreptate, este rapid dispus să se corecteze şi nu se supără pe cuvintele deschise ale celor din jur. În cazul acestui tip, nu trebuie căutate motive ascunse, intenţiile sale fiind întotdeauna cunoscute. Adesea, realistul hotărât poate fi întâlnit în poziţii de conducere, deoarece îmbină angajamentul, competenţa şi capacitatea de a se impune. În timpul liber preia frecvent obligaţii în cadrul unor asociaţii sau instituţii. Realistul hotărât este un tip extrovertit de personalitate. Astfel, lucrezi bine şi cu plăcere în cadrul unei echipe, atât în calitate de coleg, cât şi ca şef de echipă. Să lucrezi singur într-o cămăruţă retrasă ar fi o pedeapsă pentru firea ta dornică de contacte, deoarece abordezi oamenii într-un mod simplu şi deschis. Ştii însă să apreciezi un climat de lucru armonios, acesta nefiind însă atât de esenţial ca pentru alte tipuri de personalitate, dat fiind că pentru tine în prim plan se află întotdeauna sarcina şi mai puţin relaţiile cu colegii şi/sau superiorii. Totul este în ordine, atâta timp cât toată lumea lucrează la fel de disciplinată şi orientată către obiectiv ca şi tine. Dacă ai însă senzaţia că munca suferă din cauza conflictelor subiective sau a chestiunilor private, care în opinia ta nu au ce căuta la locul de muncă, nu te sfieşti să te exprimi critic şi să aduci echipa la ordine. Niciodată nu ţi-ar trece prin cap să sacrifici un rezultat profesional bun pe altarul unor sensibilităţi personale sau în scopul unui climat neconflictual. În sensul invers, te numeri printre tipurile de personalitate care pot gestiona cel mai bine critica şi care trec în mod suveran peste un feedback negativ, fără a mima jignirea şi fără a cădea în depresie. Astfel, te poţi afirma şi în meserii caracterizate printr-un climat mai „aspru” şi mai concurenţial. Eşti un organizator excepţional şi un geniu atunci când este vorba despre planificarea şi respectarea unor procese de lucru corecte şi la timp. Îţi face plăcere să te ocupi de detalii şi de aspecte concrete, să elaborezi reguli şi prevederi şi să stabileşti standarde. În acest sens te ajută pe de o parte talentul tău înnăscut de sistematizare şi de ordine, pe de altă parte buna capacitate de a identifica abordarea cea mai eficientă. Atunci când vine vorba de munca ta, oamenii se pot baza pe tine 100%. Îţi vine foarte greu să laşi lucrurile la voia întâmplării şi nimic nu te supără mai tare decât să intervină ceva neprevăzut, care să îţi dea deodată peste cap toată planificarea ta grijulie. Cea mai mare plăcere a ta este ca un proiect conceput de tine să se deruleze ca la carte şi să fie finalizat cu succes. Omul de acţiune relaxat Omul de acţiune relaxat este o personalitate prietenoasă şi veselă. Îi place să stea împreună cu alte persoane. Fiind spiritual, versatil, elocvent şi şarmant, îi place să se afle în centrul atenţiei. Nu prea îi place să rămână singur cu sine. Pofta lui de viaţă face ca ceilalţi să se simtă bine în prezenţa sa şi îl ajută să lege contacte. Omul de acţiune relaxat extrage ce este mai bun din fiecare clipă – mulţi oameni de acest tip au talentul de a-şi transforma întreaga viaţă într-o singură şi mare petrecere. În apropierea sa nu există plictiseală, fiind un maestru în a-i motiva pe ceilalţi şi a le transmite buna sa dispoziţie şi optimismul său. Acest tip de personalitate nu este interesat de gândirea abstractă şi de filozofie adâncă despre sensul vieţii. Este pragmatic, realist şi trăieşte clipa din plin. Pe plan profesional îi place de asemenea ca lucrurile să se mişte şi să îşi poată manifesta din plin firea activă. Pentru el nu este o problemă să rezolve mai multe sarcini simultan, iar în situaţii de criză înfloreşte! Un mediu de lucru divers, cu numeroase contacte sociale, reprezintă exact ce îi trebuie acestui tip de personalitate. În timpul liber este rareori fără nici o ocupaţie; datorită firii sale deschise şi curioase, are în general hobby-uri şi interese multiple. Nu cunoaşte frica de necunoscut; fiind flexibil şi creativ se adaptează noilor situaţii şi scoate ce este mai bun din ele. Uneori ajunge în conflict cu regulile stricte sau cu ierarhiile, care îl fac rapid să se simtă încorsetat şi împotriva cărora se revoltă apoi. Omul de acţiune relaxat face parte dintre oamenii de acţiune extrovertiţi. Nu îţi place să fii singur, ci eşti un lucrător de echipă tipic; nu ţi-ar plăcea deloc să lucrezi solitar într-o „cămăruţă retrasă”. Pentru tine, contactul cu alţi oameni, comunicarea şi un climat colegial plăcut sunt mai importante decât pentru majoritatea tipurilor de personalitate. Îţi place să ai de-a face cu oamenii, iar diversitatea şi noutatea te inspiră şi te stimulează, astfel încât niciodată nu-ţi ajung contactele sociale. Armonia constituie pentru tine un aspect central. Îţi place un mediu de lucru fără intrigi şi fără joculeţe politice, în care să se practice nu atât datul din coate şi confruntarea, cât cooperarea. În acest scop, eşti dispus să faci anumite eforturi – şi exact în acest aspect rezidă unul din punctele tale forte: eşti în formă maximă atunci când trebuie să mediezi conflicte, să diminuezi tensiuni şi să realizezi un bun climat de grup. Adesea, reuşeşti cu uşurinţă să emani bună-dispoziţie şi să-i împaci şi pe cei mai aprigi certăreţi. Eşti iubit la fel de mult şi eşti la fel de bine văzut atât ca superior, cât şi ca coleg şi nu ai dificultăţi de relaţionare la muncă cu cei mai diferiţi oameni. În ce priveşte conţinutul activităţilor, diversitatea şi o anumită doză de neprevăzut sunt mai bune pentru tine decât prea multă rutină şi predictibilitate. Flexibilitatea te ajută să treci cu uşurinţă de la o sarcină la alta; nu te deranjează deloc să fii întrerupt de telefon atunci când scrii o adresă, iar cineva să-şi bage exact în acelaşi moment capul pe uşă. Jonglezi fără probleme simultan cu mai multe activităţi şi rămâi întotdeauna prietenos şi îndatoritor în relaţia cu ceilalţi; cei din jurul tău aud rareori de la tine un cuvânt iritat sau un semn de suprasolicitare. Dimpotrivă, astfel de situaţii constituie pentru tine sarea şi piperul, fără de care o activitate devine rapid plictisitoare. Atunci se poate întâmpla ca - conştient sau inconştient – aproape să provoci o criză, amânând sau neglijând anumite lucruri. În acest mod încerci să aduci mai multă acţiune în viaţa ta profesională cotidiană, deoarece pe termen lung nu poţi rezista fără puţină presiune, provocare şi adrenalină. Realistul social Social Realists like you are popular persons full of energy. You are reliable, well organized and helpful. Traditional values are important to you. Founding a family also plays a central role in your life. You have a marked social streak. Your type is the most social among all personality types. For you, it is essential to choose a profession where you can deal with as many people as possible. You recharge your batteries with the help of people contact and the personal exchanges needed for your very special talents to unfold. You are the prototype of the caring person in the positive sense, because you love to act on behalf of others and care for them. If you have the impression that there is a way to contribute by improving the quality of their life, it satisfies you more than anything. For your type, the feeling to be needed, loved, and appreciated is more than vitally necessary. Therefore, working in seclusion is not for you. It is just too much counter to your extroverted nature, and your need for interpersonal interaction. You have the best ideas during dialogues with others, as they stimulate your creativity. Instead of developing abstract aid projects with the help of a drawing board, you prefer to engage yourself on the frontline with person to person contact. For you, it is important to see the results of your work so you can go home feeling that you (again) made the world a better place - at least a bit. You are a born team player. You are open and communicative, easily integrating yourself into group hierarchies. For your personality type, harmony is the keyword in your personal, as well as in your professional life. Since conflicts and power struggles seriously stress you making it difficult for you to attend to your tasks, you should put your emphasis on working in a stress free, respectful, and affectionate environment. Working environments continuously affected by tough infighting, and where competitive conflicts are intense represent too great a strain. Gânditorul inovativ Gânditorul inovativ este o personalitate şarmantă şi entuziastă. Debordează de energie şi îi place să se afle în centrul atenţiei. Iubeşte diversitatea – atât în plan profesional, cât şi în cel personal. Cu optimismul şi cu credinţa sa neclintită în propriile capacităţi, gânditorul inovativ iniţiază consecvent schimbări şi este întotdeauna în căutarea posibilităţilor de a aduce îmbunătăţiri. În aceste demersuri, este ajutat de capacităţile sale excepţionale de comunicare. Acest tip de personalitate abordează lumea în mod deschis şi cu o mare curiozitate şi rezolvă situaţiile noi cu un talent deosebit de improvizaţie şi cu o bogăţie de idei. Timpul său liber este dedicat unei multitudini de hobby-uri; cei mai mulţi gânditori inovativi iubesc să călătorească, pentru a strânge cât mai multe impresii. Acest tip de personalitate este imbatabil atunci când vine vorba de descoperirea de noi posibilităţi. În plan profesional, gânditorul ambiţios apreciază provocările şi sarcinile diverse. Nu poate suferi rutina şi activităţile minuţioase. Cel mai mult îi place să îi surprindă pe toţi cu o propunere curajoasă pentru un proiect nou şi original; implementarea concretă preferă să o lase altora. Ierarhiile, regulile şi ordinele îl irită şi îi place să fenteze sistemul. Pentru acest tip de personalitate este vital ca munca să îi facă plăcere; în această situaţie, devine rapid un adevărat workaholic. Creativitatea sa se manifestă cel mai bine în condiţiile unei activităţi cât mai independente; îi poate însă motiva foarte bine şi pe alţii şi îi poate atrage prin firea sa optimistă. Gânditorului inovativ îi plac în special activităţile de concepţie şi de consultanţă. Uneori însă anumiţi oameni nu se simt confortabil cu firea sa flexibilă şi spontană. Gânditorii inovativi fac parte din categoria gânditorilor extrovertiţi. Interacţiunea cu ceilalţi, comunicarea, discuţiile şi puţină acţiune constituie pentru ei elixirul vieţii şi unul din punctele forte. Eşti foarte elocvent şi iubeşti diversitatea, atât în plan personal, cât şi profesional. Proiectele, sarcinile şi oamenii noi te incită, deoarece eşti întotdeauna interesat să-ţi lărgeşti comoara de experienţe. Nu ai nicio problemă să dansezi în acelaşi timp la mai multe nunţi; jonglarea cu sarcini ce trebuie soluţionate în paralel te electrizează şi eşti un maestru al improvizaţiei. Entuziasmul tău este contagios, astfel încât în cadrul echipei poţi da impulsuri importante. În schimb, munţii de hârţoage, corespondenţa interminabilă prin email şi lucratul singur într-o „cămăruţă retrasă” te obosesc, te plictisesc şi te frustrează rapid. Pentru tine, recunoaşterea prestaţiei tale de către ceilalţi este mai importantă decât în cazul tipurilor de personalitate introvertite. Îţi descoperi propria valoare profesională în privirile admirative ale colegilor şi superiorilor. Psihologul Keirsey l-a numit odată pe gânditorul inovativ drept „sufletul companiei” – atât în poziţie de angajat, cât şi de patron al firmei. Deoarece pentru tine riscul constituie mai puţin o ameninţare decât un stimul, ţi se potrivesc foarte bine şi activităţi independente, precum şi statutul de liber profesionist. Trebuie să fii însă atent să ai alături o echipă sau să colaborezi cu alte echipe, pentru a-ţi satisface astfel nevoia de contact şi de comunicare. Funcţiile de conducere ţi se potrivesc în mod natural, deoarece ele îţi conferă cea mai mare libertate în ceea ce priveşte deciziile şi sarcinile tale. În acelaşi timp, şi dintr-o funcţie de conducere eşti interesat să le acorzi subordonaţilor tăi o „lesă largă”, atâta timp cât îşi fac bine treaba, dat fiind că nu îţi place să profiţi de poziţia ta de putere. În plus, nu ai chef să te încarci cu treburile altora. Cel mai bine pentru tine este să distribui sarcinile, persoanele respective să le rezolve singure şi să-ţi prezinte rezultatul final (care trebuie să fie, desigur, excelent!). În astfel de situaţii, conform firii tale deschise, nu faci economie la recunoaştere. Gânditorul ambiţios Gânditorul ambiţios este o personalitate sigură pe sine şi independentă. Emană entuziasm şi energie. Activ şi plin de energie, acţionează în direcţia atingerii propriilor scopuri. Nu iubeşte nimic mai mult decât noile provocări. Acest tip este liderul înnăscut, este competent, energic şi responsabil. Detectează rapid greşelile şi poate critica fără milă atunci când consideră că succesul unui proiect este în pericol. Nu îl interesează atunci dacă îi loveşte pe alţii. Va asculta însă întotdeauna argumente raţionale; îi plac discuţiile, posedă o retorică deosebită şi îi poate convinge şi entuziasma şi pe ceilalţi. Deoarece este foarte sociabil, gânditorului ambiţios îi place să se înconjoare de mulţi prieteni, în special de aceia care îi împărtăşesc interesele şi cu care poate discuta tot felul de subiecte. Este foarte direct, fără a fi vreodată duplicitar sau intrigant. Cine poate suporta cuvinte directe, va avea în el un sfătuitor şi prieten loial şi onest. Pe gânditorul ambiţios îl incită şi îi trezeşte curiozitatea tot ce este nou şi necunoscut. În schimb, regulile, rutina şi tradiţia îi mobilizează rezistenţele. Atunci când lucrurile nu merg aşa cum vrea el, poate reacţiona destul de încăpăţânat. Nu întâmplător unii dintre cei mai importanţi generali din istorie au fost gânditori ambiţioşi. Spiritul de conducere îl ai în sânge. Eşti încrezător în tine, activ şi decis să-ţi atingi obiectivele. Dacă este după tine, lucrurile trebuie să se realizeze rapid şi direct. La muncă, eficienţa şi efectivitatea sunt pentru tine la fel de importante. Printre punctele tale forte se numără planificarea strategică, reflecţia pe termen lung, rezolvarea creativă a problemelor şi analiza exactă a situaţiei. „Am venit, am văzut, am învins” – acest citat al lui Iuliu Cezar ar putea sta înscris şi pe stindardul tău. Poţi evalua rapid şi exhaustiv chiar şi situaţii extrem de complexe şi dai imediat indicaţii complete despre cum trebuie acestea abordate. În plus, partea extrovertită a personalităţii tale îţi oferă capacităţi excelente de comunicare şi o anumită carisma, ceea ce te ajută să îi mobilizezi pe ceilalţi pentru obiectivele tale. Viziunile tale nu se limitează doar la ceea ce există în prezent, ci ajung adesea până departe în viitor. Ai nevoie de astfel de obiective, aşa cum ai nevoie de aerul pe care îl respiri. Iubeşti provocările, în special pe cele de natură intelectuală, şi nu te poţi bucura cu adevărat de o victorie facilă. Deoarece faci parte din categoria gânditorilor extrovertiţi, nu ţi se potriveşte deloc munca într-o „cămăruţă retrasă”. Pentru a te simţi bine, ai nevoie de oameni în jurul tău, de noi stimuli şi sarcini, precum şi de puţină acţiune. Latura ta logico-teoretică este responsabilă de faptul că păstrezi întotdeauna în vedere în special obiectivul activităţilor tale, respectiv binele companiei. Acest mod de acţiune are drept rezultat în general rezultate bune, însă uneori nevoile omeneşti şi foarte fireşti ale colegilor sunt neglijate. Cine nu este dispus să lucreze la fel de implicat, disciplinat şi orientat către performanţă ca tine, întră rapid în vizorul tău. Ca şef, probabil că îi vei concedia fără prea multe comentarii pe cei neperformanţi, iar în calitate de coleg le vei arăta foarte clar dispreţul tău pentru modul „feminin” de a se comporta. În special incompetenţa şi capacităţile intelectuale reduse te fac rapid să îţi pierzi răbdarea. Adesea, acesta este un motiv pentru care persoanele de acest tip ajung în poziţii de conducere, fără a fi urmărit în mod conştient acest lucru. Unul dintre motto-urile tale preferate este probabil: „Dă-te la o parte, fac eu asta!” Treptat, gânditorii ambiţioşi îi înlătură pe toţi cei despre care consideră că nu îşi fac bine treaba şi se regăsesc la un moment dat, cu surprindere, în vârful companiei. Idealistul spontan Idealistul spontan este o personalitate creativă, dinamică şi deschisă. Are un dezvoltat simţ al umorului şi o poftă de viaţă contagioasă. Capacitatea sa de a se entuziasma şi energia debordantă îi inspiră şi îi mobilizează pe ceilalţi. Îi place să fie împreună cu alţi oameni şi posedă un simţ aproape misterios pentru motivaţiile şi potenţialele altora. Idealistul spontan este un maestru al comunicării şi o persoană foarte amuzantă şi antrenantă. În apropierea sa, distracţia şi diversitatea sunt garantate. Uneori însă este puţin impulsiv în relaţiile cu alte persoane, pe care le poate răni prin firea sa directă şi uneori critică, fără a dori cu adevărat acest lucru. Acest tip de personalitate este un observator ager şi atent; atenţiei sale nu îi scapă nimic din ce se petrece în jurul său. În cazuri extreme, are o înclinaţie spre sensibilitate şi atenţie exacerbată, fiind în interior mereu tensionat. Pentru el, viaţa este o dramă plină de emoţii. Însă se şi plictiseşte rapid atunci când lucrurile se repetă sau când este nevoie de prea multă migală şi atenţie. Creativitatea, bogăţia de idei şi originalitatea sa se manifestă cel mai bine în faza de concepţie a unor noi proiecte şi idei – implementarea în detaliu a ideii o lasă apoi mai bine în seama altora. În ansamblu, idealistul spontan pune mare preţ pe independenţa sa interioară şi exterioară şi nu îi place să se subordoneze. Drept pentru care are ceva probleme cu ierarhiile şi cu autoritatea. Idealistul spontan face parte dintre idealiştii extrovertiţi. Îţi place să lucrezi într-un grup eterogen de persoane, care te interesează şi te inspiră. Nu ţi se potriveşte deloc activitatea într-o „cămăruţă liniştită”. Intuiţia ta cu privire la motivaţiile altora este uneori chiar neliniştitoare. Observi permanent ceea ce se întâmplă în jurul tău şi nu ai probleme să percepi simultan tot felul de lucruri sau să comunici cu mai mulţi oameni în acelaşi timp. Entuziasmul tău este contagios, iar din acest motiv eşti iubit în cadrul echipei de către colegi şi prieteni, fiind şi cel care dă tonul. Aceste însuşiri sunt favorizate şi de elocvenţa ta şi de talentul de a percepe ceea ce nu este exprimat pe faţă. Pentru tine mediul de lucru orientat către echipă este important şi datorită faptului că ai nevoie de un feedback pozitiv şi de confirmare, aşa cum alţii au nevoie de aer – îţi este practic imposibil să extragi din tine tot ce ai nevoie pentru a-ţi menţine idealul înalt despre tine. Variaţia, provocarea şi distracţia reprezintă ingrediente importante pentru mediul tău ideal de lucru. Îţi place să primeşti noi impulsuri, să cunoşti noi oameni şi să ai permanent experienţe surprinzătoare. Prea multă rutină, prea multă minuţiozitate şi necesitatea de a lucra un timp îndelungat la acelaşi proiect nu-ţi fac plăcere, dat fiind faptul că eşti un tip de personalitate „teoretic”. Punctul tău forte îl constituie găsirea unor rezolvări creative la probleme, descoperirea de noi căi şi posibilităţi, conceptualizarea ideilor şi mai puţin implementarea lor concretă. În cazul ideal, ai în jurul tău un „stat major” de colegi (orientaţi mai degrabă „practic”), care preia şi implementează conceptele elaborate de tine. Domeniul tău de activitate ar trebui să se caracterizeze prin permanente noi evoluţii, cu care să te poţi confrunta şi măsura. Este foarte probabil să fii foarte nefericit cu o profesie pe care ai învăţat-o, însă care ulterior nu-ţi mai aduce pe plan profesional şi personal nici o perspectivă de perfecţionare sau doar puţine posibilităţi de dezvoltare. În special persoanele de acest tip merită să ia uneori în considerare o schimbare radicală de carieră. Atâta timp cât curiozitatea şi dorinţa de autoeducare îţi sunt satisfăcute, vei trece cu bine de provocările legate de o astfel de schimbare. Idealistul implicat Idealistul implicat este o personalitate extrovertită şi gata să ajute. Ceilalţi îl percep ca fiind simpatic şi are talentul de a-i inspira – în special datorită faptului că este întotdeauna dispus să vadă laturile cele mai bune ale celorlalţi. Oamenii sunt atraşi de umorul, energia şi optimismul său. Idealistul implicat poate comunica foarte bine şi are un talent deosebit de a-i convinge şi entuziasma pe ceilalţi. Din aceste motive, în cadrul unui grup preia adesea în mod natural rolul de lider. Acest tip de personalitate generează adesea persoane foarte carismatice. Idealistul implicat este deosebit de empatic. Este tolerant şi generos faţă de ceilalţi, iar uneori are tendinţa de a-i idealiza pe prietenii săi. Încearcă întotdeauna să le facă tuturor pe plac şi îşi doreşte relaţii armonioase şi care aduc satisfacţii. În acest scop, este dispus să investească mult şi să lase pe ultimul plan propriile nevoi. Deoarece idealistul implicat este foarte grijuliu, există pericolul să se sacrifice şi să se suprasolicite pentru alţii. În viaţa profesională trebuie să fie atent să nu dezvolte un sindrom de burn-out. Tipul tău face parte din categoria idealiştilor extrovertiţi. Îţi place să lucrezi într-un grup eterogen de persoane, care te interesează şi te inspiră. Nu ţi se potriveşte deloc activitatea într-o „cămăruţă liniştită”. Ai o capacitate excelentă de a-i înţelege pe ceilalţi şi faci adesea acest lucru, astfel încât cei din jurul tău simt rapid ce importanţă au pentru tine oamenii. O sarcină orientată către echipă este exact ceea ce îţi trebuie. Cunoaşterea firii oamenilor, simţul tău sigur prin care reperezi laturile pozitive şi potenţialul colegilor şi/sau subordonaţilor tăi, precum şi disponibilitatea de a îi sprijini şi promova cât îţi stă în putinţă pe toţi cei din jur îi cuceresc pe oameni foarte rapid. Cei din jur îţi cer adesea sfatul, savurează modul tău grijuliu de a fi şi devin protejaţii tăi. În limita posibilităţilor, stai mereu la dispoziţia celor care au nevoie de tine, deoarece cea mai mare plăcere a ta este să-i poţi ajuta pe ceilalţi să scoată ce este mai bun din ei, sau să reuşeşti să mediezi rezolvarea unor conflicte interumane. Acest tip de personalitate este foarte potrivit pentru o funcţie de conducere, deoarece aproape nimeni nu poate rezista capacităţii tale de a-i entuziasma sau mobiliza pe ceilalţi. Un comportament autoritar de conducere nu îţi este însă propriu; calea ta este aceea de a-i convinge pe ceilalţi de sensul şi de importanţa unui proiect, astfel încât te vor urma cu plăcere şi în mod voluntar. Din acest motiv, pentru tine este foarte important să trezeşti în ceilalţi disponibilitatea de cooperare, ceea ce însă îţi va reuşi aproape întotdeauna, datorită talentului tău de a-i motiva pe ceilalţi. Nu apreciezi deloc conflictele; ai o mare nevoie de armonie şi investeşti multă energie şi mult timp în crearea unui climat bun de lucru şi în relaţii armonioase între colegi. Şi cu clienţii întreţii relaţii prietenoase şi călduroase, caracterizate prin sprijin reciproc şi bune intenţii. Nici nu-ţi trece prin gând să profiţi de cineva, pentru a obţine pentru tine un avantaj economic. Preferi să creezi o situaţie tip „win-win”, în care toţi cei implicaţi să poată avea senzaţia că au înregistrat un succes. Din aceste motive, eşti cunoscut şi apreciat ca un superior, coleg şi partener de afaceri de încredere, onest şi tolerant. Nu ţi se potrivesc domenii de activitate caracterizate prin concurenţă acerbă şi în care eşti nevoit să calci peste cadavre şi să te impui cu orice preţ. Invidia, resentimentele şi o atmosferă permanent tensionată te fac foarte nefericit. Omul de acţiune individualist Omul de acţiune individualist este o persoană foarte independentă, cu o mare încredere în sine. Este un tip liniştit, pragmatic şi foarte raţional. Îşi dezvoltă intens individualismul şi îi place să-şi măsoare capacităţile analitice pe sarcini noi. Este însă un om foarte spontan şi impulsiv, care îşi urmează cu plăcere impulsurile bruşte. Omul de acţiune individualist este un observator bun şi exact, care înregistrează cu atenţie tot ce se întâmplă în jurul său. Are însă antene mai puţin sensibile pentru aspectele interumane şi este surprins atunci când ceilalţi sunt deranjaţi de firea sa directă şi necenzurată. Nu prea apreciază obligaţiile; dacă însă i se dă libertate, poate fi un companion necomplicat, plăcut şi voios. Acestui tip de personalitate îi plac foarte mult provocările – acţiunea şi puţină adrenalină sunt importante pentru el. Îi place să provoace destinul, iar multe persoane din această categorie practică hobby-uri riscante, precum paraşutismul sau bungeejumping-ul. Acelaşi lucru este valabil şi pentru viaţa profesională cotidiană. În perioade de criză, omul de acţiune individualist este în formă maximă; poate identifica rapid corelaţiile existente, poate lua decizii şi demara paşii corespunzători. Nu îl impresionează ierarhiile şi autoritatea; unui superior incompetent nu îi va arăta respect. Acestui individ îi place să îşi asume răspunderea. Are un simţ dezvoltat al realităţii şi găseşte mereu cea mai adecvată soluţie la o problemă existentă. Gestionează conflictele deschis şi direct; uneori îi lipseşte puţin tactul, în schimb, în ceea ce îl priveşte, poate gestiona bine critica. Cuvântul care îi caracterizează probabil cel mai bine pe oamenii de acţiune individualişti este: „independenţi”. Puţine persoane iubesc atât de mult libertatea şi sunt atât de individualiste ca tine (nomen est omen!). Din acest motiv, ar trebui să-ţi cauţi un loc de muncă în care regulile şi structurile nu joacă un rol atât de important, în care ierarhiile sunt orizontale şi care nu te limitează la procese şi cerinţe detaliate. Pe gustul tău este să ai un câmp de acţiune cât mai larg. Doreşti să rezolvi lucrurile aşa cum consideri că este mai bine şi în conformitate cu propriile standarde (înalte) şi nu vrei ca alţii să-ţi dicteze cum trebuie procedat. Titlurile şi autoritatea stabilită nu te impresionează deloc. Fie cineva este competent în ochii tăi, iar din partea unor astfel de persoane accepţi sfaturi, fie nu este competent, iar atunci îi vei urma instrucţiunile doar pe motiv că, din întâmplare, pe uşa sa scrie „şef de departament”. În rest, eşti un fanatic al egalităţii şi îţi place ca toată lumea să se bucure de aceleaşi drepturi. Fiind un tip „spontan”, termenele şi obligaţiile sunt o povară, la fel ca şi planificarea pe termen lung. Modul tău direct de a fi (bazat pe componenta „logică” a personalităţii tale) te poate pune în dificultate în medii extrem de reglementate şi cu o strictă organizare ierarhică, pentru că nu toţi şefii apreciază cuvintele necenzurate sau critica constructivă. (Este posibil să fi fost deja în şcoală scandalizat în mod repetat, deoarece nu doreai să înveţi ceva ce ţi se părea absolut inutil?) Îţi este aproape imposibil să nu reacţionezi la defecte, doar pentru a nu provoca conflicte. Contribuţia ta va fi apreciată mai degrabă într-un setting nu foarte conservator şi autoritar, decât în domenii de activitate foarte tradiţionale. Pentru tine, a fi liber profesionist sau patron de firmă nu este o alternativă rea, deoarece în acest mod depinzi mai puţin de deciziile altora şi poţi da mai bine curs dorinţei tale de libertate. Pentru aceste roluri te predestinează în egală măsură plăcerea ta de a risca şi rezistenţa în situaţii de criză, precum şi simţul foarte dezvoltat al răspunderii şi capacităţile tale extraordinare de tactician. Realistul de încredere Realistul de încredere este o persoană cu picioarele pe pământ şi cu simţul răspunderii. Este precis, rezervat şi exigent. Îl caracterizează în special faptul că este foarte de încredere şi va face tot ceea ce îi stă în putinţă pentru a-şi respecta promisiunea dată. Ca fire, realistul de încredere este mai degrabă liniştit şi serios, nu vorbeşte prea mult, fiind însă un bun ascultător. Uneori pare celor din exterior rezervat şi distant, cu toate că adesea este spiritual şi are un deosebit simţ al umorului. Punctele sale forte sunt meticulozitatea, un simţ deosebit al dreptăţii, o tenacitate vecină cu încăpăţânarea şi un stil pragmatic, activ. Acest tip de personalitate nu ezită prea mult atunci când trebuie făcut ceva, ci întreprinde toţi paşii necesari, fără a irosi prea multe cuvinte. Are aşteptări ridicate de la sine, dar şi de la ceilalţi. Atunci când îşi pune ceva în minte, cu greu poate fi convins să renunţe. Nu îi place deloc să lase lucrurile la voia întâmplării. Planificarea înseamnă pentru el siguranţă, precum şi ordine şi disciplină. Nu are probleme cu respectarea autorităţii şi a ierarhiei, însă nu-i place să delege sarcini, deoarece este sigur că alţii nu le vor rezolva atât de conştiincios ca el însuşi. În poziţii de conducere, acest tip de personalitate este foarte orientat către sarcini – se asigură că lucrurile sunt duse la bun sfârşit; nu manifestă însă interes pentru relaţiile interumane din cadrul companiei. Realistul de încredere face parte din categoria realiştilor introvertiţi. Nu îţi place ca în jurul tău să fie prea multă agitaţie, preferi să poţi lucra în linişte, independent de ceilalţi şi să ai destul timp să te dedici temeinic şi intensiv sarcinilor tale. Dispui de o capacitate de concentrare excepţională; atunci când un lucru te interesează cu adevărat, te poţi scufunda complet în el, uitând de tot ce te înconjoară. De aceea, nu ţi se potrivesc domenii de activitate sau locuri de muncă foarte orientate către lucrul în echipă, în care gândurile sunt permanent perturbate şi unde eşti mereu întrerupt. Pentru tine este foarte important să-ţi îndeplineşti bine sarcinile. Pe plan profesional, ai nevoie de maxim unul sau doi colegi, care sunt pe aceeaşi lungime de undă cu tine, sau poate de un mic grup de persoane cu aceleaşi interese. Un număr prea mare de persoane te solicită şi datorită faptului că percepi contactele interumane şi emoţiile şi iraţionalitatea legate de acestea mai degrabă ca factori perturbatori pentru muncă. Tu însuţi eşti foarte reţinut cu privire la ceea ce divulgi despre tine şi de regulă faci persoanelor din anturaj o impresie rezervată şi chiar rece, chiar dacă tu nici nu ai o astfel de intenţie. Te irită permanenta „comunicare de coridor” şi „discuţiile de bucătărie” din cadrul echipelor - pentru tine munca este muncă, iar aspectele private nu au ce căuta în această sferă. Din aceste considerente, atunci când îţi alegi un domeniu de activitate, fii atent să nu fii nevoit să te adaptezi permanent la alţi oameni sau să interacţionezi cu ei. Caracterul de încredere este a doua ta natură. Cine îţi dă o sarcină poate fi sigur că aceasta va fi îndeplinită la timp şi cu o atenţie maximă. Ideea să nu poţi respecta exact o promisiune este pentru tine un coşmar. De aceea, este important să te manifeşti într-un mediu care să-ţi permită o activitate pe cât posibil fără dificultăţi, unde poţi primi un feedback regulat şi predictibil cu privire la prestaţiile tale. Pentru tine sunt obligatorii obiective cuantificabile precis, precum şi o anumită doză de securitate cu privire la disponibilitatea resurselor necesare activităţii tale. Omul de acţiune sensibil Omul de acţiune sensibil este un individ blând, modest şi retras. Se descurcă bine în viaţa de zi cu zi şi apreciază sfera privată. În stilul său liniştit şi optimist, este însă şi un ascultător bun şi solicitat, iar ceilalţi se simt bine în compania sa. Acest individ este, per total, cel mai amabil şi mai prietenos dintre toate tipurile de personalitate. Personalitatea sa este marcată de toleranţă şi de aprecierea arătată altora. Este empatic, generos şi întotdeauna dispus să ajute. În faţa noului şi a necunoscutului este deschis şi interesat. Atunci când sistemul său intern de valori şi simţul dreptăţii sunt lezate, acest individ se poate manifesta brusc în mod energic şi determinat. Omul de acţiune sensibil gustă cu toate simţurile plăcerile vieţii şi este foarte abil în a-şi face plăcută viaţa zilnică. În această categorie pot fi adesea întâlniţi artişti talentaţi sau meseriaşi foarte buni. Printre calităţile sale deosebite, se numără creativitatea, fantezia şi o percepţie senzorială fină. Acest tip este extrem de orientat către momentul prezent; planificarea şi pregătirea pe termen lung nu sunt pe placul său. Ia viaţa aşa cum este şi reacţionează în mod flexibil la solicitările cotidiene. Îi displac prea multă rutină şi predictibilitate. Talentele sale sunt mai bine puse în valoare de procese variabile, cu puţine reguli prestabilite. Omul de acţiune sensibil preferă să lucreze singur; atunci când face parte dintr-o echipă, nu se lasă antrenat în joculeţe concurenţiale şi de putere şi preferă şi în mediul profesional coexistenţa armonioasă şi deschisă. Acest individ face parte din categoria oamenilor de acţiune introvertiţi – dintre toţi este însă şi cel mai amabil şi mai prietenos. Această combinaţie deosebită este cauza flexibilităţii mari de care dai dovadă. Flexibilitatea este cea care îţi permite, în funcţie de situaţie, să lucrezi excelent şi mulţumit de unul singur sau să ajungi la o popularitate extraordinară şi la împlinire profesională în cadrul unei echipe. Premisa o constituie însă un climat plăcut şi colegial, caracterizat prin armonie şi prin apreciere reciprocă. Ai nevoie de un mediu de lucru fără intrigi şi fără joculeţe politice, în care să se practice mai puţin datul din coate şi confruntarea şi mai mult cooperarea. Firea ta rezervată, simpatică, tactul tău incredibil faţă de ceilalţi, precum şi stilul tău generos şi apropiat, te fac foarte popular în calitate de coleg şi superior, în egală măsură. În compania ta, toată lumea se simte bine; nu eşti foarte orientat către concurenţă. În plus, eşti aproape infinit de tolerant şi dispus să-i accepţi pe ceilalţi aşa cum sunt, astfel încât nu vei avea aproape deloc dificultăţi să interacţionezi pe plan profesional cu cele mai diverse tipuri de oameni. Singura excepţie: atunci când sistemul tău intern de valori este rănit sau dacă observi undeva nedreptăţi. În astfel de situaţii, te poţi manifesta extrem de energic, însă chiar şi în cele mai aprigi dispute te vei strădui să argumentezi respectuos şi cu fair-play. Este însă foarte important ca activitatea ta să fie compatibilă ca şi conţinut cu valorile şi idealurile tale (înalte). Pe termen lung, nu te satisface o muncă oarecare, doar pentru a primi salariul la sfârşit de lună. Ai nevoie de sentimentul că te poţi identifica cu ceea ce faci şi să susţii integral tot ceea ce faci în fiecare zi. Ideal ar fi ca activitatea ta – mai degrabă practică decât teoretică – să-ţi ofere rezultate vizibile şi tangibile, astfel încât să poţi cât mai des să pleci seara acasă cu impresia că ai avut măcar o infimă contribuţie la a face lumea mai bună decât era dimineaţă – cel mai bine în beneficiul altora. Realistul blajin Realistul blajin este o persoană caldă şi dornică să ajute. Îşi îndeplineşte sarcinile cu conştiinciozitate şi are un deosebit talent organizatoric. Se dedică adesea unor valori tradiţionale. În special familia joacă pentru acest individ un rol important. Cea mai mare plăcere a sa este să se facă util şi să aibă grijă de alţii. În plus, nu îi place să iasă în evidenţă; preferă să-şi rezolve sarcinile în afara luminilor rampei. Realistul blajin este un adevărat animal de tracţiune; este o persoană de încredere, care nu se dă în lături de la nici un efort pentru a finaliza un proiect. Conştiinciozitatea, meticulozitatea şi simţul răspunderii constituie calităţile sale cele mai pregnante. Preferă lucrurile cunoscute şi verificate, şi mai puţin noul şi necunoscutul. În relaţie cu ceilalţi, realistul blajin este atent şi curtenitor; pentru familie şi prieteni trece în orice moment peste nevoile sale. De regulă, căminul său este foarte îngrijit, confortabil şi ordonat. Perfecţionismul, pe de o parte, şi aversiunea de a delega sarcini, pe de altă parte, conduc deseori la o suprasolicitare pe plan personal şi profesional. Acest tip de personalitate suportă cu greu disensiunile, iar conflictele îl fac foarte nefericit. Se poate aproape spune despre el că este dependent de armonie – fapt care uneori conduce la o neglijare a propriilor dorinţe, deoarece nu se poate apăra de ceilalţi. Realistul blajin face parte din categoria realiştilor introvertiţi. De aceea, nu îţi face plăcere să fie prea multă agitaţie în jurul tău, deoarece te împiedică să te dedici intensiv şi concentrat sarcinilor tale. Poţi să lucrezi foarte bine singur şi nu apreciezi să fii întrerupt sau deranjat atunci când eşti afundat într-o sarcină. Cu toate acestea, dacă situaţia este de aşa natură, nevoia ta de armonie şi capacitatea de adaptare te fac un bun membru al echipei. Eşti astfel destul de flexibil la alegerea mediului de lucru şi poţi mereu decide de la zero ce setting îţi este mai mult pe plac. Pentru tine este însă important să ai sentimentul că prin intermediul profesiei faci ceva pentru ceilalţi. Realiştii blajini sunt persoane foarte grijulii, cărora le place să se ocupe de alţii. În ciuda laturii tale introvertite, într-un astfel de context îţi vine foarte uşor să te pui în pielea altora şi să simţi nevoile acestora. Te ajută foarte mult latura ta „emoţională”. Cel mai bine te simţi într-o situaţie de „unu la unu”; nu îţi face plăcere să ţii discursuri în faţa unor grupuri mai mari. Atunci când îţi alegi domeniul de activitate, trebuie în orice caz să fii atent să te înconjori de persoane ce îţi împărtăşesc idealurile şi convingerile şi în cazul cărora este probabil să existe colaborare şi nu concurenţă. Prea multe constrângeri care îţi limitează avântul de a-i sprijini şi îngriji pe ceilalţi te fac nefericit. Pentru tine, este important să te poţi baza în general pe procese de muncă clare şi structurate. Deoarece eşti un individ „practic şi calculat”, vrei să ai timp să te pregăteşti în linişte pentru noile cerinţe, să-ţi însuşeşti eventual noi competenţe şi să rezolvi sarcinile pe rând. Activităţile de rutină nu te deranjează atât de mult ca pe alte tipuri de personalitate; până la o anumită limită, chiar îţi face plăcere să te ocupi de ele. Desigur, puţină diversitate trebuie să existe şi în activitatea ta zilnică, însă nu-ţi face plăcere să jonglezi simultan cu trei mingi, dat fiind că atunci ai senzaţia că nu mai poţi acţiona suficient de precis. Iar acesta ar fi un coşmar pentru exigenţele de perfecţiune pe care le ai faţă de tine şi de propria prestaţie! Gânditorul analitic Gânditorul analitic este o persoană rezervată şi liniştită. Îi place să analizeze lucrurile în profunzime – curiozitatea reprezintă una dintre forţele sale motrice. Doreşte să ştie care sunt resorturile lumii. Acest tip de personalitate nici nu are nevoie de mai mult pentru a fi fericit, deoarece este un om modest. În această categorie pot fi întâlniţi numeroşi matematicieni, filozofi şi oameni de ştiinţă. Echivocul sau aspectele lipsite de logică sunt pentru el un coşmar; pe de altă parte, raţiunea sa sclipitoare asimilează tiparele, principiile şi structurile rapid şi complet. Îl interesează în special principiile fundamentale şi cunoştinţele teoretice; îl interesează însă mai puţin să le implementeze în acţiuni concrete sau să împărtăşească altora propriile consideraţii. Gânditorul analitic preferă să lucreze în linişte şi singur, iar capacitatea sa de concentrare este mai dezvoltată decât la alte tipuri de personalitate. În faţa informaţiilor noi este deschis şi interesat. Chestiunile zilnice îl interesează doar în mică măsură pe gânditorul analitic – el are întotdeauna ceva din „profesorul distrat”, al cărui cămin şi loc de muncă arată haotic şi care se ocupă de banalităţi precum nevoile fiziologice doar atunci când nu se mai poate altfel. Recunoaşterea muncii sale de către ceilalţi nu este pentru al atât de importantă; în general este destul de independent de relaţii sociale şi trăieşte pe cont propriu. Unele persoane îl consideră a fi uneori arogant sau snob – asta şi datorită faptului că nu ascunde critica deseori nemascată (chiar dacă este motivată) şi datorită încrederii în sine de neclintit. Cu persoanele incompetente nu este prea amabil. Cei care însă îi câştigă respectul şi interesul găsesc în acest tip un partener de discuţii foarte spiritual şi inteligent, care uimeşte prin spiritul său de observaţie remarcabil şi prin umorul sec. Gânditorul analitic face parte din categoria gânditorilor introvertiţi. Interacţiunea cu alte persoane, munca în echipă şi schimbul permanent de informaţii şi experienţe sunt doar parţial pe placul tău – preferă să lucreze singur şi să-şi urmeze gândurile nestingherit. În general laşi o distanţă critică între tine şi ceilalţi, ceea ce pe de o parte îţi permite să fii un observator ager şi obiectiv al vieţii, iar pe altă parte peste această distanţă pot trece doar puţin oameni. Aceasta se explică şi prin faptul că nu te interesează prea tare să-ţi împărtăşeşti gândurile cu alţii. De regulă îţi este suficient dacă tu ai înţeles starea de fapt sau un anumit lucru; vorbăria inutilă a celor din jur (după cum o consideri tu) mai degrabă te deranjează. Preferi să lucrezi cât mai independent şi să ai mult timp şi multă linişte pentru a te concentra pe acele lucruri care sunt cu adevărat importante pentru tine: structurarea ideilor, identificarea unor corelaţii complexe, explicarea universului şi a regulilor sale, precum şi analiza sistemelor. Absorbi ca un burete noile informaţii, iar memoria ta este legendară. Ceva ce ai învăţat deja nu mai uiţi niciodată – sau doar atunci când, dintr-un anumit motiv, acest lucru ţi se pare a fi atât de neimportant, încât consideri că este mai oportun să-l ştergi din banca ta de date. Printre punctele tale forte se numără rezolvarea creativă a problemelor şi conceperea unor viziuni curajoase asupra viitorului. În acelaşi timp, eşti cel mai aprig şi raţional critic al propriilor idei, fiecare dintre ele fiind analizată cu severitate şi eliminată atunci când apare cel mai mic indiciu de echivoc sau lipsă de logică. Implementarea acestor idei preferi să o laşi altora, pentru a te putea întoarce la alte raţionamente teoretice. Din aceste motive, în special în situaţia în care eşti întreprinzător (postură ce ţi se potriveşte), este important să te înconjori de câţiva colaboratori de încredere, orientaţi către latura practică, şi care să aibă grijă ca propunerile tale geniale de soluţii să se transforme în realitate, în timp ce tu te scufunzi din nou în lumea propriilor gânduri. Această abordare este recomandabilă şi datorită faptului că urăşti munca minuţioasă şi că nu îţi place să te ocupi de lucrurile evidente. Profesiile care se bazează exclusiv pe exactitate şi procesarea sistematică a unor activităţi de rutină ar reprezenta pentru tine un adevărat chin. Gânditorul independent Gânditorul independent este o personalitate analitică şi spirituală. De regulă, are o mare încredere în sine şi nu se lasă tulburat de conflicte şi critică. Are o conştiinţă foarte bine dezvoltată a propriilor însuşiri şi nu se îndoieşte de capacităţile sale. Adesea, persoanele din această categorie au un mare succes profesional, deoarece îmbină competenţa şi determinarea. Gânditorul independent este un strateg excepţional; logica, sistematica şi consideraţiile teoretice formează lumea sa. Are o mare sete de cunoaştere şi urmăreşte să-şi lărgească şi să-şi completeze permanent cunoştinţele din domeniile care îl interesează. Îi este uşor să gândească în termeni abstracţi; adesea găsim în această categorie oameni de ştiinţă şi specialişti IT. Gânditorul independent este un specialist în domeniul său de activitate. Pentru el este important să dezvolte idei şi viziuni proprii; îi place să lucreze cât mai flexibil şi, în cazul ideal, singur, deoarece adesea este solicitant să explice altora gândurile sale complexe. Acest tip de personalitate suportă doar cu dificultate rutina. Atunci când consideră că o idee este bună, nu mai poate fi convins de contrariul, ci urmăreşte realizarea acesteia cu încăpăţânare şi determinare, chiar şi împotriva unor obstacole externe. Gânditorul independent face parte din categoria gânditorilor introvertiţi. Acesta este unul din motivele pentru care îţi place să lucrezi cel mai bine singur. Ceea ce nu înseamnă că nu poţi avea succes în cadrul unei echipe, însă pentru tine întotdeauna va sta în prim plan sarcina şi mai puţin oamenii implicaţi în aceasta. Relaţionarea cu alte persoane, necesitatea de a te adapta la starea în permanentă schimbarea a acestora şi la emoţiile lor, inutile în ochii tăi - toate acestea reprezintă pentru tine mai degrabă pierderi colaterale nedorite, ce te reţin să te dedici aspectelor care te interesează cu adevărat. Îţi place să analizezi sisteme şi seturi de reguli, să cercetezi potenţiale de transformare, să dezvolţi noi idei şi să le şi implementezi. Pe acest plan, te diferenţiezi de cel de-al doilea tip de gânditor introvertit (gânditorul analitic). Ţie îţi face plăcere cu adevărat să implementezi chiar tu propriile concepte şi să te bucuri de rezultatele lor. De aceea, ar trebui să-ţi cauţi un domeniu de activitate în care te poţi implica în proiecte de la prima idee şi până la ultimul aspect de finalizare, şi în care poţi promova astfel de demersuri. Situaţiile dificile sunt percepute de tine ca provocări, care îţi pun în funcţiune cu adevărat creativitatea. Nu rareori îi surprinzi pe cei din jur cu adevărate sclipiri de geniu, a căror strălucire îi amuţeşte pe ceilalţi. Statisticile, legităţile şi sistematica reprezintă lumea ta. În schimb, pentru tipul tău de gânditor (care face parte, de fapt, din categoria tipurilor „teoretice”) eşti extrem de orientat către practică şi nu trăieşti defel într-un turn de fildeş intelectual. Nu te interesează teoriile fără legătură cu realitatea. Eşti imbatabil la a calcula din timp, ca pe o tablă de şah, consecinţele acţiunilor tale şi la a te decide pentru o alternativă corespunzătoare. Atunci când te-ai hotărât cum trebuie să abordezi ceva, te poţi folosi şi de coate şi nu-ţi mai pasă foarte mult nici de tine şi nici de ceilalţi. Din acest motiv, uneori întâmpini rezistenţa unor colegi mai puţin implicaţi şi mai puţin orientaţi către sarcini decât tine, pe care însă o înlături rapid. Activităţile de rutină şi procesele constante constituie pentru tine un coşmar; ai senzaţia că îţi sufocă creativitatea. Determinarea ta şi ambiţia adesea neobişnuită te ţin totuşi cu picioarele pe pământ, astfel încât, atunci când trebuie, te supui inevitabilului. Nimic nu este mai rău pentru spiritul tău flămând decât o activitate în care 20 de ani faci acelaşi lucru, cu acelaşi coleg, în acelaşi departament! Idealistul visător Dreamy Idealists like you are very cautious and therefore often appear shy and reserved to others. You share your rich emotional life and your passionate convictions with very few people. But one would be very much mistaken to judge you to be cool and reserved. You have a pronounced inner system of values and clear, honourable principles for which you are willing to sacrifice a great deal. As a Dreamy Idealist you are one of the introverted personality types. Therefore you prefer a quiet work environment where you can intensively deal with your responsibilities and are not disturbed by too many people and repeated distractions. You need a lot of time to dwell on your thoughts, to put them into words, and let your ideas take shape. You are grateful for a certain measure of order and structure because they secure the time to achieve this so you can deal with one task after the other and not have to juggle a number of responsibilities at once - you don’t like that because it is important to you to deal with things thoroughly. Your capability to concentrate is unusually great and very often you become engrossed in something and forget everything around you - even to eat and drink. Nevertheless, because you are very adaptable, congenial and interested in harmony and cooperation, you enjoy working together with others. A neighborhood that requires the ability to assert yourself and where direct confrontations are the order of the day is not your optimal environment. In order to permit you to fully develop your ability you need an environment that is as stress free as possible. If you can’t get that you soon suffer, because you take critique and negative feedback very personally. You enjoy the opportunity for exchanges with other people you value and whose capabilities you respect but in this case remember the motto: Better less than more; better a few “hand picked” colleagues who truly move on your wavelength. It is best when you share the same high ideals and important objectives and together can fight for the same good cause because then you are truly in your element. If that is not the case, you do better by largely working by yourself because you belong to the personality types who can do that very well and don’t necessarily have to depend on others in order to come up with good results. Idealistul armonic Harmony-seeking Idealists like you are characterised by a complex personality and an abundance of thoughts and feelings. You are a warm-hearted person by nature. You are sympathetic and understanding. You have a strong understanding of human nature and you are a good judge of character. As a Harmony-seeking Idealist you are one of the introverted personality types. Therefore you prefer a quiet work environment where you can intensively deal with your responsibilities and are not disturbed by too many people and repeated distractions. You need a lot of time to dwell on your thoughts, to put them into words and let your ideas take shape. You are grateful for a certain measure of order and structure in order to achieve this, and being able to deal with one project after the other, thus not having a number of responsibilities at one time. You don’t like being overloaded because it is important to you to deal with things thoroughly. Your capability to concentrate is unusually great and very often you become engrossed in something and forget everything around you. You are one of the feeler types. This fact is partially the reason that you have a very strong insight into human nature and enjoy dealing with people. You are interested in the people around you and have a real sense for their motivations, needs and abilities. Your talent to see the best in everybody and your keen wish to understand others and somehow contribute to their well-being predestine you to work with people. Due to your propensity to be introverted you are not into holding major speeches for large audiences. Your real strength lies in working individually with people like therapists, physicians or priests. In those professions, when advancing others in their personal development or to help them in any other way is the issue, you are unbeatable. You are extremely sensitive, and your social competences are developed above average. As a result you have no problems working with people or being a team member. Still, you should watch out to primarily surround yourself with persons who are similarly profound and eclectic. During the working day you abhor thoughtless, superficial, and insensitive colleagues. Sursa * iPersonic.net Categorie:Psihologie